


The monster hunter.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Seb è un cacciatore ma non comune mentre Charles...bhe leggete e vedete ;)
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 3





	The monster hunter.

Stava letteralmente morendo di freddo, in cielo i lampi squarciavano il buio e i tuoni facevano presagire che a breve ci sarebbe stata l'ennesima tempesta. Un sospiro lascia le sue labbra, fin da piccolo aveva deciso che sarebbe diventato un cacciatore di mostri, lo decise il giorno stesso che sua madre e suo padre furono uccisi da uno di loro. Stava guardando adesso il corpo dell'ennesima vittima, la ragazza non poteva avere più di vent'anni ed era riversa sul terreno all'entrata del bosco. Non aveva bisogno di chi sa cosa per capire chi, o meglio cosa, l'avesse uccisa. Il morso sul collo era ben evidente e mostrava non solo che se la stava vedendo con un vampiro ma addirittura con uno che doveva essere stato mutato da poco visto la quantità di sangue che giaceva vicino alla donna. "Benissimo, almeno so che cosa sto cercando" questo vampiro o vampira doveva essere molto sprovveduto perché non aveva senso venire in una cittadina così piccola sperando di non essere beccati. Sente un rumore improvviso e si volta avanzando in quella direzione, ovviamente ben armato. "Lo so che con il buio sei in vantaggio su di me che cosa credi?" Si guarda attentamente attorno tenendo tutti i sensi in allerta aspettandosi un attacco che non capiva per quale motivo non stesse avvenendo "a quanto pare non hai molto coraggio mmh?" Nota una sagoma in lontananza e cautamente decide di seguirlo vedendo quella che sembrava una casa in disuso decisamente mal messa.

Dannazione non avrebbe mai immaginato che qualcuno si sarebbe messo sulle sue tracce. Aveva sentito parlare di quel cacciatore, si chiamava Sebastian e fino a quel momento, almeno come si diceva, non aveva mai fallito una sola volta. Doveva trovare il modo di sbarazzarsene senza fargli del male perché aver sedotto e poi ucciso quell'ennesima ragazza non gli faceva certo onore e si faceva schifo da solo per quello che, troppo spesso, era costretto a fare. Si era rintanato in una casa diroccata che dava su uno strapiombo sperando che non fosse così folle da seguirlo con questo buio. Le prime gocce di acqua avevano cominciato a cadere e si stava rilassando non sentendo più nessun rumore quando, improvvisamente, sente un urlo e si volta schivando quello che sembrava essere un pugnale ben appuntito "no aspetta."

"Non ho intenzione di parlare con te" non era il primo che cercava di salvarsi la vita ma era il primo che vedeva scappare senza provare nemmeno ad attaccare, eppure lo sapeva che non aveva pochi poteri a sua disposizione, che non sapesse ancora usarli tutti? "Meglio che tu lo sappia, ho intenzione di ucciderti, quindi meglio non perdere tempo."

"Non puoi capire, io non sono malvagio" si era sopraelevato stando su una trave vedendo che l'uomo dinanzi a lui si apriva in un ghigno disgustato e stanco.

"Ah no? Saresti buono allora? I tuoi vestiti sono completamente pieni di sangue e anche le tue labbra" scuote la testa, a vederlo da fuori sembrava un ragazzo comunissimo.

"Non avevo nessuna scelta, te l'ho detto, tu non puoi capire."

"Io so solo che gli unici mostri buoni, sono quelli morti" era terribilmente buio e doveva ammettere che quel maledetto bastardo sapeva nascondersi a dovere, anche se lo teneva puntato con un arma non poteva far fuoco e sprecare le proprie munizioni. "Non ti farò mai scappare da qui" accenna un sorriso, se era così giovane, come lui credeva, non poteva sapere quello che stava facendo.

"Pensi che io sia pericoloso eppure mi dai le spalle."

"Bhe sono pronto ad accoglierti se verrai qui, non ci sono problemi" aveva finito, aveva imparato ad eseguire un perfetto nodo della salvezza e sapeva che adesso lui era intrappolato, certo di norma lo si usava per non farli entrare ma nel suo caso voleva impedirgli di uscire.

"Che cosa stai facendo?" Si sentiva in trappola, credeva che sentimenti come la paura non fossero così presenti una volta che il tuo corpo aveva smesso di comportarsi come di natura doveva, ma si era sbagliato di grosso.

"Mettiamola così... Non uscirai mai di qui, e io sarò qui a farti compagnia fino alla tua fine!"

"Come puoi giudicare quelli come me se tu stesso uccidi come se nulla fosse? Senza nemmeno pensare che magari non siamo tutti come voi ci dipingete? Nemmeno voi esseri umani siete tutti buoni." Nota intorno una barriera, aveva perso tempo e adesso era completamente intrappolato con quell'uomo.

"Vero, non posso negarlo, ma almeno nella mia razza qualcuno di buono c'è!"

"Anche fra di noi ci sono! Ma non vuoi ascoltare."

"Stai parlando con ancora il sangue addosso di quella povera ragazza, e non negare perché lo so... So che sei stato tu a spezzare la sua vi-"

"BASTA" il suo era uscito più come un ringhio e salta atterrando a poco da lui vedendolo puntargli l'arma ma non sparare "io non avevo scelta... Avevo fame, lo sai anche tu che non possiamo morire per fame ma rischiamo di impazzire e creare ancora più danni."

"Allora perché non ti butti alla luce del sole?"

"Non tutti moriamo nemmeno con quella... Possiamo esaurire l'energia ma la notte ci ricarica prima che il sole ci consumi... Dipende dai poteri del vampiro che ci trasforma e sfortuna ha voluto che il mio fosse molto potente."

"Quindi mi stai dicendo che uccidi solo per non creare danni peggiori? E poi chi sarebbe questo vampiro?"

"Si... E comunque non so chi sia, mi dispiace."

"Non dirmi stupidaggini, io lo so bene." Carica il proiettile "siete voi che li cercate per farvi trasformare, non lo fanno mai di loro spontanea volontà, o quasi, e soprattutto alla fine non lascerebbero un moccioso come te da solo."

"Per me non è stato così! Tutta la mia famiglia è stata sterminata" lo vede appena sgranare gli occhi ma ricomporsi immediatamente. "Tutti... Anche io ero stato morso per soddisfare la loro sete, ma nel mentre qualcuno è accorso per vedere cosa stava succedendo e, anche se debole, io non ero ancora morto." Si passa una mano sul volto "non sapevo che cosa significasse, ma una donna mi aveva trovato e soccorso. Era stata così gentile con me, eppure io..." Scuote appena la testa "mi ha dato rifugio ma non pensava che ce l'avrei fatta, e invece in pochi giorni mi sentivo più forte che mai, ma quello che mangiavo e bevevo non mi dava nessun sollievo, era buono ma privo di ogni nutrimento, allora ho capito cosa ero diventato... Non volevo fare del male a nessuno ma un bel giorno mi sono svegliato e sentivo il fuoco avvolgermi." Si appoggia una mano sulla gola "partiva da qui e si estendeva per tutto il mio corpo, era un dolore come pochi e speravo che mi portasse lentamente alla morte ma non è mai avvenuto, invece a morire fu quella donna che si era preso cura di me" sospira e lo guarda, nella sua posizione nulla era mutato. "Non me ne accorsi nemmeno finché non mi sentii appagato, non dimenticherò mai i suoi occhi ormai privi di vita che mostravano l'ultimo sentimento e quello era il terrore per quello che ero... Per quello che sapeva gli avrei fatto."

"Non mi stai certo facendo cambiare idea sai?"

"Io posso sopravvivere se non hai intenzione di sparare e penso di potere anche oltre... Ma tu come farai senza dormire o senza mangiare?"

"Chi ti dice che non voglio sparare?" Non sapeva che cosa pensare, sembrava che quel ragazzo ci fosse veramente finito per uno scherzo del destino li in mezzo. Fa partire un colpo e lo vede sussultare chiudendolo in una specie di angolo in cui delle travi facevano da prigione. Esegue un secondo nodo per circoscrivere la sua area e lo vede ringhiare verso di se "oh non sei così buono non è vero mmh?"

"Non servirà a nulla quello che stai facendo e solo tu puoi pensare che le cose andranno bene... Sai non so nemmeno perché volevo fuggire... Forse mi è rimasto il sentimento di paura e di voler preservare la mia vita ma..." Scuote appena la testa "uccidimi... Lo vogliamo entrambi, quindi fallo perché fra qualche giorno sarò incontrollabile e non avrai lo stesso nessuna scelta."

"Non voglio avere una scelta, voglio solo essere sicuro di uccidere un mostro." Abbassa l'arma e si siede accendendo un piccolo fuoco, per fortuna c'erano piccole zone a riparo dalla pioggia che sentiva cadere pesante e i buchi nel tetto potevano permettere al fumo di uscire. "Forse non potrò dormire ma senza dubbio ho tempo di mangiare."

"Io non mi muoverò quindi non temere e dormi" lo sente ridere sprezzante e si va a rannicchiare in un angolo "vuoi fare qualcosa per impedirmi di muovere?"

"Come se non sapessi che sei capace di liberarti senza nessuno sforzo" sbuffa e decide di mangiare qualcosa voltandosi di tanto in tanto solo per vedere quegli occhi che sapeva essere di un essere spietato ma che lo guardavano come se aspettasse solo che eseguisse i propri piani. "Che cosa vuoi?"

"Non posso nemmeno guardarti? Non sono abbastanza limitato?"

Non gli risponde guardando le fiamme, perché proprio adesso stava avendo questi maledetti ripensamenti? Perché adesso non riusciva ad uccidere quel ragazzo? Anzi, lui era solo un mostro, quindi non doveva avere pietà di lui essendo che gli aveva chiesto di morire. "Un momento" si volta verso di lui" non puoi essere stato trasformato per sbaglio, chiunque lo ha fatto lo voleva" si alza e si avvicina alla specie di prigione dove lo aveva relegato. "Hai cercato di fottermi" lo vede ridere e prende un arma guardandolo furente.

"Si vero ci ho provato" si alza per avvicinarsi alle sbarre "la mia storia è tutta vera, eccetto che lui voleva punirmi per aver osato infrangere le sue regole e uccidere uno di loro perché voleva attaccare mio fratello." Stringe una sbarra sentendo che la barriera lo feriva appena "e lui non solo ha ucciso lui e tutta la mia famiglia ma ha dannato me in questa vita quindi si... La colpa è tutta mia, adesso sei contento della storia intera?" Sapeva che i suoi occhi erano minacciosi e sapeva di tenere i canini bene in mostra ma non gli importava, anzi, magari tutto questo lo portava solo ad una morte più veloce.

"Chi mi dice che stavolta è la verità?"

"Non voglio convincerti di nulla anzi... Ti sto dicendo che devi uccidermi." Nota l'arma ancora ferma nella mano "UCCIDIMI MALEDETTO O GIURO CHE SARO' IO A FARLO MI HAI CAPITO?"

"Non mi faccio comandare da un mostro" ripone l'arma e dopo un ultimo sguardo torna a sedersi.

Era passata un intera settimana e, anche se aveva preso sonno, aveva posizionato delle piccole campane per sentire se provava a sciogliere il nodo ma non sapeva ormai come solo il ragazzo avrebbe potuto ragionare. Si volta verso il giaciglio di lui e lo vede rannicchiato mentre si stringe le gambe e guarda nel vuoto, era così evidente che la fame lo stava letteralmente distruggendo ma non si era azzardato a dargli addosso, anche se ormai non rispondeva più a nessuna delle sue domande. "Non sembri così pericoloso... Vuoi trattenerti per non morire? Eppure stavamo aspettando questo no?" Senti... Ogni quanto hai bisogno di mangiare?"

"Almeno ogni quattro giorni" ormai non riusciva nemmeno più a ritrarre i canini, il suo odore era così dolce e sembrava così buono.

"Sei ben oltre allora, immagino la tua sopportazione eh?"

"Sei sadico... Vuoi vedermi soffrire, ma vado avanti sapendo che poi mi ucciderai" era preso da tremori e non ne poteva più, non si accorge nemmeno che l'uomo aveva sciolto il nodo e gli si era avvicinato finché non sente la sua pelle avendo l'istinto di prenderlo ma rintanandosi maggiormente. "Che cazzo fai maledetto idiota!!"

"Bevi da me quello che ti basta per rimetterti almeno un po' in forza! Si scosta la maglietta dal collo e lo guarda "non temere in caso saprò come farti fuori se non ti fermi" lo vede titubante ma poi si avvicina e sente precisamente il dolore dei canini sul collo cercando di mantenere il pugnale saldo nella sua mano mentre lo sente bere per quelli che sembrano secondi e allontanandosi poi con affanno. "Cazzo se fa male" mugola e preme la mano sul collo e lo guarda attentamente "devi venire con me" nota il sangue colare lungo il suo mento e si avvicina per asciugarlo vedendosi bloccare il polso e strappare via l'arma "bastardo."

"Perché hai voluto sfamarmi?"

"Io uccido solo i mostri e stranamente per te ho intuito qualcosa di diverso." Cerca di liberarsi ma inutilmente "io so come posso fare per farti sopravvivere ma dovrai ascoltarmi "si sente tirare non riuscendo ad ostacolarlo finendo a pochi centimetri dal suo volto.

"E se non volessi farlo?"

"Ti ucciderò."

"Ma al momento sono io quello che può ucciderti senza che tu faccia nulla, o meglio, senza che tu possa fare nulla." Lo blocca contro il muro sollevandolo come se non pesasse nulla e avvicinando la bocca al suo collo sentendolo deglutire prima di morderlo senza però bucarlo passando la lingua lungo la sua pelle. "Hai un profumo così buono, sei così bello" passa le mani contro il suo ventre sentendolo appena mugolare, non lo faceva da tanto e non sapeva quanto male potesse fare ad un essere umano. "Hai mai fatto l'amore con uno come me?"

Lo guarda sgranando gli occhi "no mai, e non ho intenzione d-" si sente lasciare, guardandolo, vedendolo bere dell'acqua prima di sputarla "che diamine fai?"

"Non credo che tu apprezzi il sapore del sangue quanto me" si vede puntare un arma da fuoco addosso.

"Vieni a casa con me e non fare storie" nota che fuori era giorno quindi sarebbe stato indebolito "se sei veramente onesto e non vuoi fare del male so che mi seguirai, in caso contrario preparati perché io non solo ti cercherò in capo al mondo ma so anche che ti ucciderò."

Non ci avevano messo molto ad uscire dalla cittadina e finalmente erano a casa.

"Non ti piacciono le grandi città?"

"No, preferisco quelle come questa in cui so che ci si annidano quelli come te." Apre la porta e lo fa entrare mentre si spoglia delle proprie armi sgranchendosi. "Ho bisogno di un bagno e anche tu, ma prima dimmi come ti chiami." In tutto questo tempo non aveva mai trovato il bisogno di saperlo non essendo nemmeno mai abituato a chiederlo. "Io sono Sebastian."

"Tu sei fissato con noi non è vero?" Lo guarda "bhe ho promesso che ti seguirò ovunque no? Comunque so chi sei, ne hai uccisi molti, sei famoso anche se nel terrore che porti." Accenna appena un sorriso "io mi chiamo Charles."

"Non pensare che ti lascerò fare quello che vuoi" lo guarda male e lo porta fino al bagno dove apre il getto mentre si spoglia ignorando le sue provocazioni.

"Sei solo?"

"ovviamente no? Altrimenti come potrei fare tutto questo?"

"Meglio così" fa lo stesso e lo segue sotto la doccia notando che evitava il proprio sguardo "sia io che te avremmo potuto ucciderci un bel po' di volte lo sai?"

"Pensa a lavarti ok?" Non riusciva ancora a togliersi dalla mente il corpo del ragazzo, non era apparso freddo anzi al contrario, sembrava così invitante eppure non si erano che appena toccati, o meglio, lui lo aveva appena toccato. "Io vado a letto, tu non osare combinare nessun casino." Lo guarda con occhi di fuoco prima di dargli una sacca "bevi e non muoverti di qui senza di me" si sentiva a pezzi e decide di mettersi a letto cercando il riposo che lo accoglie molto più velocemente di quanto si aspettasse.

Aveva aspettato pazientemente un paio d'ore bevendo quello che gli aveva dato e leggendo qualcosa invece di accendere la tv per evitare di fare rumore. Una volta sicuro che avesse preso sonno sale di sopra e resta a guardarlo come in quelle notti in cui si era invaghito dei tratti dell'uomo mentre dormiva tranquillamente nonostante la sua presenza. Lentamente si sveste e lo raggiunge nel letto ringraziando le sue doti che non permettevano all'altro di accorgersi della propria presenza. "Sei così bello" lo sveste e resta a guardarlo passando la mano sul suo corpo notando che si stava muovendo appena "come sei bello Sebastian." Si avvicina finalmente alle sue labbra e lo bacia per la prima volta sentendolo appena ricambiare completamente stordito dal sonno. Inizia a muoversi su di lui sentendo le coperte sulla pelle scivolare lentamente man mano che spingeva il sesso contro quello dell'uomo, vedendolo eccitarsi, aprendo lentamente gli occhi cercando di sottrarsi. "Non farlo, per una volta ascolta quello che ho da dirti e lascia che ti dia quello che ho da darti."

"Ti avevo detto che non mi dovevi toccare."

"No mi hai detto di non fare casini e non ne sto facendo" lo accarezza lungo il volto sentendolo rilassarsi. 

Stringe un pugno e lo sospinge appena alzandosi a sedere stringendogli le mani in vita "perché vuoi farlo con me a tutti i costi?"

"Ho passato molto più tempo con te lo sai? Mentre dormivi io non ho smesso di vegliarti e i sorrisi che facevi nella notte sono quelli che mi sono rimasti." Lo morde dolcemente sul mento sorridendo nel sentirlo sussultare "non temere, non userò quei due denti che tanto ti spaventano."

"Non prenderti gioco di me" lo guarda e decide di lasciare andare ogni inibizione passando le labbra sotto il suo collo dove non sente nessun cuore pulsare, era così strano, non era certamente mai stato con uno come lui, anche perché li aveva sempre uccisi tutti. 

"Sai io amo sentire il tuo cuore battere... Il tuo sangue pulsare così forte" si lascia sfuggire un gemito nel sentire le mani dell'uomo esplorare il suo corpo, era da tanto, troppo tempo che non si lasciava andare con qualcuno, anche perché la paura di quello che era diventato era più forte di tutto il resto. Si sente sollevare e avverte la sua mano allargargli le natiche facendo appena pressione con le dite prima di entrare in lui lasciandogli fuoriuscire un ringhio prolungato. "Non sono il solo a desiderarlo non è vero?"

"Lasciati andare... Ti fidi di me no?"

"Non sarei qui altrimenti" si stringe a lui cercando di moderare il più possibile la sua forza mentre si solleva lentamente e si rilascia cadere su di lui sentendo i suoi gemiti, lo voleva, voleva soggiogare la sua mente ma non come faceva sempre, voleva che l'uomo che gli aveva salvato la vita adesso lasciasse la propria nelle sue mani. "Non ti lascerò mai Seb" lo sente alzare il volto afferrandolo e premendo le labbra contro le sue regalandogli un piacere che desiderava da sempre.

Si stava svegliando lentamente e avvertiva qualcuno al suo fianco, appena apre gli occhi lo vede li, poggiato al suo petto, stretto a lui "cosa mi hai fatto fare?"

"Nulla che non desiderassi anche tu" lo vede accennare un sorriso prima di ricambiare il bacio che gli stava dando.

"Non ti lascerò più andare Charles."

"Non lo avresti mai fatto."

Lo guarda sapendo che quella era la verità, ma adesso che aveva capito quello che poteva avere, e soprattutto il perché non lo aveva ucciso, tutto era diventato più difficile ma facile allo stesso tempo "mi aiuterai?"

"Per sempre, ma solo se tu mi ascolterai."

"Staremo a vedere cosa avrai da dirmi" sussurra coprendo la spalla del ragazzo da un raggio di sole, a quanto pare l'oscurità aveva finito per affascinarlo più di quanto si aspettasse o desiderasse.


End file.
